


Project Nubus

by Taio144



Category: Project Nubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taio144/pseuds/Taio144
Summary: A prince of the kingdom Nubus is forced to flee from his safe home. He is forced to stay with an ex criminal. But is she really taking care of him because of a warm heart? Or is a gryphon from his presumably dead friend the only thing keeping him alive?





	Project Nubus

It was quiet when Astrum woke up. Way too quiet.

Normally, he was woken up and greeted by someone who he called his best friend, Quinta. She was hired to take care of him, but he tried his best to forget about that as much as possible. His parents were always on his tail, making sure that every single thing was planned out for him. He was old enough to take care of himself!

He got up, placing his bare feet on the giant rug that laid under his bed, yawning after. He guessed that he was just up earlier than the waiters.

After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and making sure that he was actually awake, he put on his clothing. Or, at least, what was put ready for him. It was the usual baggy pants, large and heavy boots, oversized jacket and scarf this time. His parents always overestimated his clothing size, saying that 'he would grow into it' when he even dared to ask why.

He let out a heavy sigh, deciding that he had to make his own breakfast this time. He pushed open the heavy door that seperated his room from the main hallway, making his way to the kitchen. He was stopped halfway down the stairs by something that sounded like grunting to him coming from the living room. Heavy footsteps followed, with claws tapping on the floor.

During his education, he had learnt about many species that lived in their kingdom. But what he saw, standing right there on the couch, was something he could've never imagined.

It was big, almost two meters tall, with spines sticking out of its back and neck. It was pale as well, with a slight tint of blue and yellow. Astrum wasn't able to see its face, but at the edge of its tail were the same, outgrown vertebrae sticking out. It was snorting, having stuck its beak like mouth in the couch as it seemed to search for something, it's lifeless eyes focust on said couch.

Astrum quickly backed off when he finally managed to move, taking a deep breath. Where were his parents or the guards? And why weren't they fixing this? There was one thing that he was sure of though. This wasn't the friendly gryphon his friend, Quinta, was taking care off, which sometimes roamed around the castle by itself..

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a work in progress, thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
